1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is the subject matter of Disclosure Document No.: 335612, filed in the PTO on Jul. 22, 1993, and it is respectfully requested that this document be retained beyond the two-year period, so that it may be relied upon as evidence of conception of the invention during the prosecution phase of this application, should the need arise.
The instant invention relates generally to tape measures and more specifically it relates to an improved measuring and cutting tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous tape measures have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. numbered 2,646,940 to Volz; 2,649,787 to Kobayashi; 3,965,579 to Woods; 4,999,924 to Shields; 5,010,657 to Knapp; 5,077,911 to Von Wedemeyer; 5,092,057 to Hoenig Sr. and 5,134,784 to Atienza all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
A measuring rule comprises a casing having an entrance slot. A wind-up spring is normally coiled within the casing and has its outer end extendable through the slot. A flexible coilable measuring blade of greater width than the spring is for connection to the spring and has indicia on one side thereof. A detachable connection between the spring and blade is freely movable through the entrance slot and will not interfere with the coiling of the spring and blade within the casing. An outer end portion of the blade is necked down to substantially the same width as the spring and has a keyhole slot. A blunt arrow-shaped head at the end of the spring is insertable through the keyhole slot from either side of the blade. A narrow strip of bendable metal secured intermediate its ends to the necked down end of the blade transversely thereof, has its ends bendable about the edges of the blade and spring when the head of the spring is inserted through the keyhole slot from the side opposite the indicia.
A measuring tape construction comprising a hollow case having at least two flat marginal wall portions. The wall portions being at right angles to each other. One wall portion having a transverse tape slot. The slot being in close proximity to and substantially parallel with one end of the other wall portion. The other wall portion being provided at its one end with an integral scribing lug. The lug being disposed transversely of the one end flush with the one wall portion and depending at right angles to the other wall portion. The lug extending flush with the opposed longitudinal edges of the tape when the tape is extended beyond the slot. The lower edge of the lug being notched intermediate its ends to provided prominent scratch markers at the respective ends.
A tape rule includes a hollow housing having a slot formed through one peripheral edge portion of the housing. A coil flexible measuring tape within the housing has one end thereof projectable and retractable through the slot. A generally L-shaped anchor member includes a pair of generally right-angularly disposed arms. The arms of the L-shaped anchor member are rigidly interconnected at adjacent ends. A structure is provided for pivotally attaching the terminal end of the free end of the tape to the anchor member for oscillation of the latter relative to the terminal end about an axis disposed transverse to the free end of the tape and is generally mutually perpendicular to the arms of the anchor member. The free end of one of the arms of the anchor member includes an angularly directed terminal end projecting into the included angle formed by the arms. The free end of the right-angularly disposed terminal end is toothed for gripping one side of a structure having an adjacent side along which the free end portion of the tape extends. In this manner the free end of the tape may be hooked about the corner of a structure in order to measure an adjacent side of the structure. Further, by having the L-shaped anchor member pivotally attached to the free terminal end of the tape for oscillation relative thereto the L-shaped anchor member may be positioned, so as to embrace those peripheral side portions of the housing of the tape rule on either side of the slot formed in the housing through which the measuring tape is extendable and protractible. By this manner of storing the L-shaped anchor member when the associated measuring tape is not in use, compact storage of the combination consisting of the tape rule and the L-shaped anchor member is assured.
An improved tape measurement marking device is attached to a measuring tape or built into a conventional tape housing. The device includes a sighting plane for alignment with the desired measurement mark on the tape. A structure is for receiving and directing a hammer blow to a marking blade. The marking blade produces a dimensionless mark precisely at the desired measurement. A void is to place the tape hook in. The void has an edge to hook the tape onto. The edge coincides with the desired measurement mark. When the device is used on an existing tape, mechanism for assembling, sliding and clamping it on the tape are included.
A floating end hook for a measuring tape is disclosed which defines two openings for receipt of first and second rivets for attachment of the end hook to the measuring tape. The openings lie on an axis parallel to an inside surface of an abutting member of the end hook. The positioning of the openings allows the force produced when the end hook impacts the measuring tape housing to be approximately evenly distributed between the first and second rivets. A third opening prevents the end hook from twisting and further ensures that the impacting force is evenly distributed between the first and second rivets.
The invention relates to a roll tape measure comprising an extractable measuring tape. Attached to the free end of the measuring tape is a stop hook, which comprises a stop member which projects approximately at right angles with respect to the measuring tape. That surface of the stop member which faces the measuring tape is coated with friction bodies. These consist, for example, of sapphire crystals having a grain size of approximately 0.12 mm. This coating with friction bodies provides the stop hook with a good grip on the edge of the objects to be measured and with a high degree of resistance to wear.
A tool for locating a pair of points on a horizontal line at a measured distance from a reference point is disclosed. It includes an elongated body carrying a pair of slideable selectively positionable spaced apart locator members. A scale is for indicating the spacing between the indicators members. A bubble gauge is for indicating a horizontal position of the indicator members. A tape measure is mounted for extension perpendicular from the body member for measuring the distance from the indicator members to the reference point at the free end of the extended tape measure.
A measuring tape device includes a housing having a base, a rearward end, a forward end and opposite sides. A wound length of tape is disposed in the housing and is taken out in a direction in line with the base. A first mounting hole is disposed in the housing and mounts a scribing pen in a first, stowed position. A second mounting hole is disposed in the base of the housing at the forward end, transverse the direction of tape take out, and mounts the scribing pin in a second, operative position. The scribing pin in the second operative position has a pointed end extending downwardly from the base.